


Vigil

by NYWCgirl



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), White Collar
Genre: Aftermath, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Loss, Crossover, Gen, Purgatory, Supernatural Elements, Team as Family, Whump, death (not a death fic), life threatening injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is shot and seriously injured. Jack hold his vigil.





	Vigil

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the Amnesty April Challenge for H/C Bingo which asks for a crossover and the use of at least one of these prompts: purgatory, blood loss, poisoning  
> I got some very good prompts for this one, but this happened. I will keep your prompts in mind.

 

 

‘Come on, Mac, you can´t do this now. Keep your eyes open, man.’

He really wants to, he really does, but he is just so tired. His brain tells him it is the blood loss that makes him feel this way. He can´t feel his hands and feet anymore and he knows he is going in shock.

The woozy feeling is increasing and he knows it is not good, but for some reason, he can´t bring up the effort to care much.

He wants to tell Jack not to worry, but for some reason, no sound leaves his mouth. He fights to keep his eyes open to reassure Jack, but he just can´t. The last thing he hears is Jack frantically calling out to him.

 

 

* * *

 

Jack can see Mac is losing his battle against the blood loss. Ever since Mac went down, he has been putting pressure on Mac´s gunshot wound but the blood keeps flowing and Mac´s pale complexion is almost translucent by now. He knows Mac is going in shock, knows that a quarter of blood loss in volume will send anybody in shock, but he needs Mac to fight this.

‘Riley, where is that med’evac?’

‘One minute out. How is he?’

Jack doesn´t respond, what is there to say? He can now here the blades of the chopper and then he braces himself against the downdraft of the machine. Medical personnel jumps out. One of them wearing a doctor´s star of life on his jacket. Mac is quickly assessed.

‘OK, he is in hemorrhagic shock. Use the XSTAT.’

The doc putting an oxygen mask over Mac´s mouth and nose. Mac is not going to like that.

Jack watches while the medic takes what looks like a large syringe and pushes the contents inside the gunshot wound. The little white things that leave the syringe swell up, effectively stooping the bleeding. An IV has been set up and then they are putting Mac on a gurney. Jack helps carrying Mac to the chopper while the doctor carries the oxygen tank and trauma backpack.

The doctor tells Jack to hitch a ride with them and Jack gratefully accepts. It isn´t until later that he realizes that he looks like a serial killer with Mac´s blood all over him.

 

* * *

 

Jack is sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room of the surgical ward. Mac was immediately transferred to an OR after arriving at the trauma center, bypassing the ER completely. It is in the middle of the night and the waiting room is empty.

A nurse approaches him and he jumps up.

‘Jack Dalton?’

Not trusting his voice, he just nods.

‘I have no news about Mister Macgyver, I am sorry, but I thought you might want to clean up,’ the nurse says, looking at his clothes.

He looks himself over and can only agree, he looks like some B actor in a cheap slasher movie. The nurse hands him some scrubs and a bottle of soap and guides him towards a shower. He nods his thanks.

It isn´t until he stands under the warm shower that he feels how tired he is. How could they have let this happen? One moment they are in the middle of their op, the next, Mac is down. He shouldn´t rehash what happened, he needs to focus on Mac now. So he finishes his shower, putting the scrubs on and disposing of the wet towel in the bin in the bathroom. He walks out and looks for the nurses station.

‘Thanks for the shower and the outfit?’

‘You are welcome.’

‘Is there any news?’

‘No, but that is a good sign, it means your friend is holding his own in there. Do you want some coffee?’

‘Yeah, I saw a machine out in the waiting area.’

She smiles, ‘well yeah, that is an option, but I can also give you some of our own stash, I guess it will be better tasting, than that slush, they sell as coffee.’

Jack smiles back. The nurse gets up and takes a mug an fills it up and hands him a pre-wrapped sandwich as well.

‘Thanks. Name´s Jack.’

‘Carol.’

‘Nice to meet you.’

‘If you want to take a nap, the chairs in the waiting room recline, it is not a bed, but better than nothing.’

‘Thanks, but I…’

‘What? Are going to wear yourself down, while your friend is in surgery? I promise I will come and get you as soon as I know something.’

He wants to tell her he needs to stay awake for Mac, but he sees, he isn´t going to win this one and he is beat. Maybe he can takes some shut eye, so he will be more rested when Mac is brought out.

‘OK, thanks.’

‘You know, your friend will be out for a couple of more hours after surgery anyway, due to the anesthetic.’

She gets up and takes a blanket out of one of the cupboards. Jack takes it and leaves the nurses’ station. The moment he pushes through the doors of the OR, he bumps into a man, apologizing but not really paying attention to the man until he speaks.

‘You’re not supposed to see me.’

Jack looks up to a pair of blue eyes even more brilliant than Mac´s. The man is a little bit taller than him and dressed in a smart dark suit. Even Jack has to admit the man is good looking.

The man gives him a strange look and then suddenly in his hand, a scythe appears from thin air. Jack startles, grabbing for his gun that he isn´t wearing, since he had to leave it at security when he entered the hospital, ‘How did you do that? And why do you have a scythe?’

The man appears to be as surprised as he is and looks at his scythe when he sees Jack staring at it.

‘You can see me. That is peculiar. You are the first one.’

The man studies him and then gives him a small smile, ‘I should have known.’

‘Wait, are you implying what I think you are?’ Jack stares at the man.

‘The scythe comes with the job, I guess, I know, it is a bit over dramatic, but most don´t question it.’

Realization dawns on Jack, apart from the medical staff, Mac is the only one in the OR.

‘Wait, who are you coming for?’

The man´s eyes turn sad, and he gently puts his hand on Jack´s shoulder. Jack starts to shake his head, ‘No, no, no… you can´t. You can´t have him.’

‘I´m sorry Jack.’

‘How do you know my name?’

‘Seriously? You’re asking me? With the way you two have been keeping me on my toes?’ the man gives him a genuine smile.

‘I´m sorry, what do I call you? Mister Death?’

‘No, you can call me Neal.’

‘Neal? That´s not a scary name.’

‘Should it be?’

‘I guess not. But I won´t let you take him.’

‘I´m sorry, but that is not how it works.’

‘You can´t have him. It was my job to protect him and I didn´t. But now I can´t let you have him.’

‘You must have realized you two were leaving on borrowed time. Are you religious? Do I need to explain how this works, purgatory and all that?’

Jack shakes his head.

‘What are you willing to sacrifice to save Mac?’

‘Anything, you can take me.’ Jack answers without thinking.

‘Really? How do you think Mac will feel about that?’

‘I will probably kill him.’ Jack whispers, keeping his eyes downcast.

‘That would be my guess as well. Tell you what. It has been lonely, let´s be friends, it is not that I don´t visit you on a regular basis.’

‘You want us to be friends? How would that work?’

‘Let that be my problem. Deal?’

Jack extends his hand, ‘Deal!’

‘I am glad we had this conversation, Jack. It was long overdue.’ Neal smiles. A doctor rushes past them inside.

Just before he disappears, Neal turns around, ‘oh and Jack, don´t go into Wallmart next Thursday.’

 

* * *

 

‘Mister Dalton? Mister Dalton!’

Jack starts awake, ‘what?’

‘I promised to come and get you when something changed.’ Carol smiles.

Remembering what happened, Jack´s stomach drops ‘Is he dead?’

Carol gives him a funny look.

‘No, no, Mister Caffrey is transferred to his room at Critical Care. But he is a fighter. He is still with us. The doctor will come and see you. You can go up to the ward. It´s room 2518.’

‘He´s alive?’

The nurse smiles and nods. Jack scans the room, but he still alone. He shakes his head before getting up and looking for the critical care unit. When he arrives at the unit, Mac is just brought in by two nurses. Mac is deadly pale but he is breathing on his own. The nurses settle Mac, adjusting IV´s with medication and blood and making sure all lines going in and out of their patient are where they should be. They explain everything to Jack, telling him he can only stay until the surgeon has come to see him. Jack only nods, a bit overwhelmed by the amount of machinery around Mac.

It doesn´t take long for the surgeon to appear. They shake hands.

‘So how is he?’

‘Mister Macgyver has been lucky. It was touch and go for a moment, but he is a fighter. We called in an expert and he made sure Mac has the best prognosis, baring complications. It will be a long recovery, but we are cautiously optimistic he will make a full recovery.’

‘Thank you.’

‘No thanks. We were lucky tonight.’

Jack looks at Mac, sitting down and taking his limp hand in his, ‘we sure were lucky, bud.’


End file.
